WO2012127371A1 discloses an electric lamp having two pairs of external connection pins adapted for connecting the lamp to a voltage source for powering an internal lighting module. Each pair of pins is disconnected from the lighting module by an open switch unless a non-zero electric voltage is applied to the pair and causes the switch to close. The lamp may be fitted in a switch-start fixture, providing an ohmic connection between two pins in different pairs, as well as a rapid-start fixture, with a capacitive connection.
Further measures might become necessary in order to meet increasing safety requirements for LED retrofit lamps.